Freeman family war zone
by UtopiousEternity
Summary: Riley pulls a prank on Grandad, that causes a family feud. While Huey stays out of the toxic environment, Jazmine tries to take advantage of the time they have together. (Update soon)
1. Chapter 1

Huey was on his computer, researching political news, he felt complete peaceful.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Huey turned his chair around. The distracting thunderous sounds came form his brother running up the stairs. Riley ran into their room, and panted hard.

"Riley?"

"Quiet, nigga." Riley said, closing the door, and leaning against it.

Huey turned back to the screen.

"Oh, man. " Riley said, gritting his teeth.

"BOY!" Robert shouted from downstairs. "Where the hell are you!"

Riley bit his bottom lip, stifling a laugh. Huey flattened his mouth out of annoyance.

Grandad burst into the bedroom, looking as furious as ever. Plans for punishment unwraveled in his angry eyes. "What the hell is the meaning of this!?" Grandad shouted. Riley looked at his Grandfather. Out of utter disrespect, and chidish behaviour, Riley let his laughter erupt, until he was rolling on the floor.

"BOY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Grandad shouted. Grandad grabbed Riley by the neck of his wife beater, and tried to drag him downstairs, belt in his hand. Riley quickly wriggled out, and ran through the hallway. "GET BACK HERE!" Grandad shouted at the top of his lungs, chasing Riley through te hallway.

Huey sighed, knowing what Riley was up to. He went on Grandad's online dating account, and read through the information.

**Name: Robert Freeman**

**Age: Not quite sure**

**Gender: Male**

**Account: Default, Public**

**Description**

**I IS a horny hoe looking for a dude with with several bad skin conditions, who isn't afraid of a manish looking figure, anything will do!**

**FrederickDaMan has sent Robert Freeman a message**

**Wanna meet up sometime? *.***

Huey looked at the account and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then what happened?"

"Grandad pursued kicking Riley's ass."

"Oh no!"

"It's corporal punishment, Jazmine." Huey said. They were sitting on the hil, and sat against the tree.

"So how come you're out here?" Jazmine asked, glad Huey was with her.

Huey shrugged. "I couldn't stay there, they'll be at each other's throats."

"It sounds like a prank to me." Jazmine said.

"It was. But Grandad takes this pretty seriously."

"If he does, then why does Riley do it?"

"Out of disrespect, I guess."

"Oh. Okay. Well, since we're out here, do you wanna come over to my house and watch t.v?" Jazmine asked.

Huey shrugged, seeing that he didn't really have anything else to do "Okay."

Huey walked down the hill, while Jazmine ran, excited to spend time with her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, same time tomorrow?" Huey called over his shoulder as he left the DuBois residence.

"Same time!" Jazmine called. "Bye Huey!" She waved, standing on her porch.

Huey walked towards his house, happy that he found a haven.

Once he opened the door, he remembered what he was escaping.

"I ain't ever gon' change it back, Grandad! You'll have to kill me!" Riley shouted, going up the stairs.

Huey stood in front of the door, watching his eight year old brother go up the stairs. Grandad walked towards Huey, from the kitchen. Grandad called over the banister.

"I'm making damn headway, aren't I?" Grandad shouted. "Why can't you let me be happy? I'm dying, and you fuck up my chance of happiness? That's messed up, Riley."

"Not your entire chance of happiness." Riley responded. "A man knows, what a man likes." Riley started laughing.

"Dammit boy! I don't have time for this, you're just going to have to beat yourself!"

"Come on, Grandad. Almost every women you've gone out with are crazy, so statistically that means that men won't be psychos! I'm doing you a favour." Riley reasoned, stifling his laugh.

Grandad sighed. He looked down at Huey. "Here, Huey." Grandad said, throwing his belt. Huey caught it.

"I have to do it?" Huey asked.

"Mmhm. I'm sick of seeing his sweaty negro ass."

"Pause!" Riley shouted.

"Boy, shut your dumbass up." Grandad called. "I need some fresh air." Grandad walked outside.

"Watch the house, don't be dead when I get back." Grandad called, trying to calm himself down, he closed the door behind him.

Huey looked at the door, at first thinking he should go back to the DuBois house, but quickly realized what he had to do. He walked up the stairs.

Riley was in their bedroom, twisting frantically while gaming. Huey closed the door. Riley stopped, and looked up from his game. "Do you still have to beat me?" Riley asked.

"No." Huey said, throwing the belt to one side of the room. "Riley, what you do that for?" He asked.

"I already explained it was because of statistics."

"You wrote in the description 'anything will do.' That includes psychotic, sexually disturbed men." Huey said. "Who could be more violent, and crazy than women." Huey continued.

Riley sighed. "Fine, we all went to Woodcrest mall, right? Grandad wants to buy some food for Sunday dinner. But this nigga goes off and buys some damn peach cobbler! It's WORSE than Mrs. DuBois's! That thing looked like vomit, with cat clumps! You ever see that? It looked like vomit, pee, and cat clumps sprayed orange."

Riley and Grandad stood in the line. The cashier rang up the cost. "Okay that'll be 50 dollars, will this be cash, credit, or cheque?"

"Man, you can't buy that! It look like vomit with cat clumps!" Riley told Grandad.

"It's our bakery's specialty." The women said.

"Then yo' bakery can't tell a cake, from a dying shoe!"

"Boy, quiet down!" Grandad said.

Riley directed his attention to Grandad. "Grandad it look worse than Ms. DuBois's. These niggas tryin' to fool me! I ain't eating that! You can't make me!"

"Yes I can, i'll take my 'DAMN DYING SHOE' put some cobbler in it, and shove it yo' damn disrespectful face!"

"You're in luck, Grandad! They be selling some shoe over there!"

"That's a wedding cake!" The woman cried.

"You tryin' to kill me, Grandad? Huh? You want me gone? This is it, the end of the road, all because some damn cat pee cobbler throw up!" Riley said, his voice breaking. He started crying. "Good bye world!" He shouted over dramatically. He dropped to the ground. "You niggas don't...go... into the light."

He faked death.

Grandad looked around. "Get up, people are watching you."

"I can't get up, I'm dead." Riley's supposed cadaver responded with its flawed logic.

"Dead people can't talk either." Grandad said.

Riley continued telling Huey the story. "Then, guess what? We have Sunday dinner! I smelled this amazing chocolate aroma, then we go downstairs."

Grandad is humming to himself. "Grandad what's for dinner?" Riley asked. The disturbance at the mall hours before, was forgotten.

"Find out." Grandad said, happily.

Riley scarfed down the meal, and quickly moved on to desert. Closing his eyes, and letting the food in.

"This...tastes...like..." Riley was immersed in the food, until he chewed slower, realizing what he ate. "Peach cobbler?"

Grandad laughed wildly, while Huey sat next to Grandad, scowling. "You didn't even look! I could've put all KINDS of bullshit in there!" He continued laughing, and he hit the table. "Cyanide, chloroform. Hell I could've roofied you! Hoo-Hoo, Boy! I guess you must be dead, because I put the Fun in Funeral! Ha ha ha!" Grandad continued laughing, and making fun of Riley.

Riley scowled, and got up from the table. "You tricked me! You made me think I was eating chocolate! That's a bitch move Grandad!" He walked away from the table. Grandad continued laughing, until he fell to the ground. "I gave that cake to the DuBois family!" Grandad called between laughter.

"That's why I did it. He needs to PAY what he OWES!" Riley told Huey. ending the story.

"What does he owe you? He didn't tell you we having that cake." Huey said.

"He baked that cake, gettin' me to infer we was having it!" Riley slurred. "Then, he serves the cobbler? That's a bitch move!"

"Riley this is ridiculous! He doesn't owe you a cake. He put the cobbler on the table, and you closed your eyes." Huey reasoned.

"Even so, I see the profile as the best way to get what he owes." Riley said. "I tried runnin' at him, but he just wound beating my ass."

"He beat your ass this time!" Huey said.

"Yeah, but he could've just changed the profile back! Meaning, that his ass whopping was unnecessary." Riley said, speaking in the slower voice he used during "The Real." "He didn't hurt me though." Riley said, sniffing.

Huey shook his head. "So you want to get a cake, that was never promised to you?" Huey asked.

"It was promised! He put in my head we were going to eat it! I deduced!" Riley called.

"But did he ever say we were gonna eat it?" Huey asked.

"N-No. But that nigga needs to pay what he owes!"

"But he doesn't...huh." Huey sighed. "I'm going downstairs." Huey walked downstairs. "Damn infinite loop."

Huey walked into the kitchen. Grandad had already come back.

"What happened, boy?" Gradad asked, sitting at the table.

"Riley says you owe him a chocolate cake." Huey said. "Grandad, can't you just change your profile back?"

"I could do it, but look at the principle!" Grandad explained. "He did wrote tht bullshit, so he should return it to its original form."

"You're only hurting yourself if you keep that profile up." Huey said.

"It won't hurt for long. He's gonna give in sometime. I do own this house after all, I could do whatever I want. So he's not getting that damn cake!"

"Grandad, why did you make that cake for the DuBois family?" Huey asked.

"I was just feeling generous."

"And you made it, without thinking of making some for the three of us, right?"

"I thought about it at first, but we already had the cobbler."

"So you didn't bake the cake, just to get Riley's hopes up, and then embarrass him for retribution." Huey asked.

Grandad became nervous. "W-Well, he deserved it! The damn boy dropped dead in the store! Yes, I made the cake, and it had some aroma, but I didn't SAY it was for the three of us! He's the one that didn't look before shoving some random food in his mouth! He's lucky I didn't beat his ass that day for embarrassing me!"

"Mmhm." Huey responded. "I'm going over to see Jazmine." Huey said, he walked away. For now his house was going to be a battlefield. Jazmine had already finished eating at her peaceful home, Huey just needed sometime away.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know, right?" A blonde woman drawled on the television screen.

Jazmine laughed. "Veronica's at it again!" Jazmine said, looking at Huey. He scowled.

Her face softened. "Something bothering you?" She asked.

"Riley thinks Grandad owes him a cake, but Grandad said that e made it for you and your parents." Huey explained, crossing his arms over his legs. "Where are they anyway?"

"Upstairs, doing taxes." Jazmine said. "I remember that cake! It was good!" Jazmine said. "I liked it so much, that it inspired me to make my own."

"That's nice." Huey said, absentmindedly.

"So does this mean that you'll be spending more time at my house?" Jazmine asked.

"I guess, when I can." The 10 year old explained, watching the show. He laughed at the new program.

"Hey! You're making progress already!" Jazmine said, enthusiastically.

Huey looked at her. "Progress?" He asked.

"Yeah, usually when your Grandad and Riley are fighting, you're upset. But today, you're not AS upset."

Huey shrugged. "I guess."

Jazmine smiled. "I just hope they can settle their problem, and find something they can compromise on." The 10 year old girl said. She looked out the window. "Hey, the sun's setting!"

"It's bound to, nw that it's approaching fall..."

"Come on, I want to show you something!" Jazmine said. She grabbed Huey's hand, and ran upstairs.

They were in the second floor hallway, Jazmine dragged a chair to the center. She pulled the string that lead to the attic. The stairs peeled down from the dusty abyss. "Come on Huey." She walked up the stairs. Huey followed her.

He popped his head through the square, while Jazmine walked through the nostalgic attic.

"Uh, you're not going to show me a ouija board, are you?" Huey asked, thinking about Stinkmeaner's return.

Jazmine laughed. "No, Huey. Although I think there used to be one up here that my mommy threw away." She said. Jazmine walked towards the window, Huey walked over the boxes of forgotten toys, albums, and memorabilia.

The attic had the presence of an antique photograph, and the round crystal-clear window was the portal into the present world. Jazmine sat on the window sill, while Huey leaned against it. From the window they had a perfect view of the sunset.

"Isn't it pretty?" Jazmine asked. "I found out about it a while ago. Nice, huh?"

"I guess." Huey said, examining the layers of pastel hues. The sunlught dissapearing like a golden shadow, the painted sky streamed towards the sun. "It's a beautiful sight, that some people have underestimated, and haven't really appreciated." Huey said.

"Some people still do." Jazmine said.

"While others see it as a sentimental cliche." Huey said.

"I guess that's true." Jazmine said. "Whenever I see it in pictures, I never think they're as pretty as seeing it with your own eyes." Jazmine said, dreamily. She placed her fingers on the glass, and played a soundless, glass piano.

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs." Huey said.

"I'll go with you. The clown in the closet creeps me out." Jazmine said.

Huey quickly turned to look at her. Jazmine laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. But I think I need to go use the washroom now." Jazmine said, running down the stairs.

Huey shook his head at his friend. "Why joke about dead clowns, if you have Coulrophobia?"

"I don't!" Jazmine said, trying to look brave. "What I am scared of is peeing my pants in an attic!" She said. Huey laughed slightly at her comment. He walked down the stairs, and to the living room. He looked toward his house. "I wonder if its over yet." He said, referring to his estranged family.

Jazmine came downstairs. "Do you want to go to the library tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." Huey said.

"Perfect! I'm bringing food, you want something?"

"I'll see tomorrow." Huey said. "Uh, I gotta go. See you, Jazmine." He started walking out.

"Huey, wait!" Jazmine called. Huey turned back.

"You're my best friend." Jazmine said.

Huey looked at her, he nodded slowly. "You are too." He finally responded.

"I knew it!" Jazmine said happily. "See you then." Jazmine said.

Huey walked back to his house, feeling tired. The lights were off in the house, and he walked up to his room. He dropped on his bed.

"NIGGGAAAAA!" Riley shouted. Huey quickly got up. Riley burst through the room on a bike, he rode around, getting tracks marks on everything in sight.

"That's it!" Grandad shouted. "You're going down, you little black ass!' He called.

"Great." Huey said. "A damn war zone!"

The war was getting started.


	5. Chapter 5

Huey and Jazmine walked through the library aisles, scanning to see something to read.

"What's been going on?" Jazmine asked.

"In the span of approximately 14 hours, Riley rode through our bedroom on his bike, got beaten by Grandad, and refused to change the profile. Grandad also refused to bake the cake, and the two of them are still at war, taking the other person down whenever they get the chance."

"Whoa. So how are you coping?" Jazmine asked.

"For now, I'm leaving the house to get some temporary peace." Huey said.

"Okay. where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Depends on how this situation will work out."

"Okay." Jazmine replied.

After two hours with Jazmine, Huey went home.

"She seemed excited." He told himself.

He walked through the house. "Riley! Grandad! I'm home!" He called. He walked to the living room.

Riley was using up electricity. Music was blaring, the t.v was on full blast,

"Hah hah! Take this old man!" Riley shouted to Grandad.

"Riley, turn that down!" Huey shouted over the noise, covering his ears.

"What?"

"TURN IT OFF!"

"Nigga, why don't you turn it off?"

"I'm going no where near those speakers!"

"Man, you's a bitch! You can't take a little..."

Everything was shut off.

Riley looked at the screen in disbelief. Huey sighed, relieved. Riley looked up.

Grandad's ominous face was above him. He had his arms crossed.

"Until you change my profile, no electricity." He said, with a deadly deadpan tone. He walked away.

"Oh, I'll change your profile." Riley told his distant Grandfather.

Grandad logged onto the dating site, checking if Riley changed anything.

**Name: Robert Freeman**

**Age: Not quite sure**

**Gender: Male**

**Account: Default, Public**

**Description**

**I am STILL a horny hoe! Now I have a fetish for dudes with toe fungus, bad eyes, re-vitilliago, or is cumfturble wearing a bunny suit during! I can take A LOT in, and I mean like, like a FOOT or MORE!**

**Sinsurly**

**Robert Freeman**

**FrederickDaMan has sent Robert Freeman a message**

**Still wanna?**

Grandad was enraged. His blood boiled in his body. He read the profile over, and over.

I'm going to murder this little fucking nigga! He fucked up my profile again!

Principle, danm principle. Grandad thought. A belt isn't enough, I'm going to need a damn Samurai sword! But who do I know with one of those? He thought for a minute.

"HUEY!" He called from the kitchen.

Huey was up in room researching more news. Riley ran up the stairs, excited.

"Hey man, guess what?" Riley said, hoding a box in his hands.

Huey turned his chair. "What?" He asked.

"I got new gear! Check it, it's gon' look hot!" Riley said He laughed as he ripped the box top off "I spent my savings on this!" He took out the white suit, and hat fr Huey to see.

Which was two sizes too small.

"W-What the?" Riley asked.

"Riley, did you put that in the wash?"

"Yeah, I...THAT NIGGA!" Riley shouted.

Grandad laughed loudly through the hallway. "Ooh boy! You should've seen you're face!" Grandad wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's a bitch move. Grandad!" Riley yelled.

"Oh, so you can't do your own damn laundry huh? See what happens!"

"Fix my gear!"

"Then fix my profile!" grandad asked in a mocking tone.

"I did." Riley said.

"Well you're repair was as good as your 'gear' looks." Grandad said, and he whistled away.

Riley was enraged. "That nigga is gon' PAY what he OWES!" Riley shouted, nearly ripping the tiny shirt. Huey would have to take his plan into action.

The next day, when Huey came back from Jazmine's house, Grandad and Riley were in the middle of fighting. Huey closed the door, with a calm attitude, but it was loud enough for Grandad and Riley to stop arguing.

"Grandad, Riley, this is Prentice Swan." Huey introduced the blonde peaceful woman.

"Who?" Grandad asked.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm a relationship resolving specialist. For the next week, I'm going to help you two through your issues, and bring into a state of peace, and progress." She beamed, with the confident voice of a News Anchor.

"Uh, pleasure to meet you , but if you don't mind me asking, how much are your lessons?"

"Grandad, I've got it covered." Huey said.

"Where did you get so much money?"

Huey shurgged. Grandad turned to Prentice. "When do we start?"


	6. Chapter 6

Riley and Grandad sat on two ends of the couch. Prentice sat on a single seat.

"Okay, now what we're going to do is a game called 'Cups.' I have this cup, and whoever wants to speak can hold it, while everyone else listens. Each person has one minute to explain, then the cup is switched to someone else." Prentice explained. "So today. we're going to discuss what the problem is." She turned to Riley. "Riley, would you like to hold the cup first?"

Riley shifted. "Uh, okay."

"Here." Prentice said, handing Riley the red plastic cup. She started her egg timer.

"Okay. Go."

"I went to Woodcrest mall with Grandad, and he bought some Peach Cobbler, even though I said it look nasty. Then I said that these niggas be tryin' to trick me into eating vomit with cat clumps, and I dropped to the ground, because the cobbler had caused me to get ill. Then my Grandad bought the same cobbler that nearly killed me." Riley said, adding lies into the story.

"During Sunday dinner, my Grandad had made a chocolate cake, but instead of nourishing his family, he made us eat the cobber, and he gave the cake away! That nigga needs to pay what he owes! The danm chocolate cake!" Riley started to lie. "Then he pulled a knife on me."

"That's not true!" Grandad stepped in! "Give me that cup, boy!"

"He said, 'If you tell anyone, I'll kill you!'"

"That's enough bullshit! Give me the cup!" Grandad yelled, the egg timer rang.

"No!" Riley shouted.

"Boy give me the cup!" He shouted, trying to pull the cup from Riley's hands. The timer continued ringing.

"Enough! Stop!" Prentice shouted.

Huey sighed. He looked at his watch.

20 minutes later, they were on their next exercise.

"Okay, now what I want you to do is go out for a walk. Spend some time together." Prentice said, speaking calmly. "Huey, and I will accompany the two of you."

"I don't want to be near him!" Riley whined.

"Don't worry, little one. Your problems will soon be resolved." Prentice replied.

After a leisurly walk, Grandad and Riley said nothing to each other.

Huey was at first suspcious that Prentice didn't make any progress.

Once they got back from the walk, Prentice set up different teamwork activities for Grandad, and Riley, trust games, common interests chart, and percussive music, and writng letters to each other as if they were in a Utopia.

After the week, Riley and Grandad had finally improved.

"Now the last stage: confession. Grandad, talk to Riley." Prentice said.

Grandad looked at Riley. "B-Boy, I'm so, I'm so sorry." Grandad uttered. He started blubbering.

"I'm sorry to Grandad!" Riley said. They hugged, and cried.

"Wonderful." Prentice said, she clasped her hands together. Huey smiled slightly.

They let go. "I'll reset the profile." Riley said.

"I'll stop buying the cobblers." Grandad said.

Prentice sighed. "I suppose my work is done. It was nice meeting all of you." She said. After she shook everyone's hand, she walked to her car, and drove off.

"Ahh, well, that's done with. I feel better." Grandad said.

"Me too." Riley said. The two had finally found peace.

"You two want to go for a walk?" Grandad asked.

The boys shrugged. "Okay." Huey said.

They walked around the block. Riley and Grandad seemed more peaceful, finally reparing their relationship.

"Huey!" Jazmine called. Huey turned around and saw Jazmine. Golden leaves nested in her hair.

"Hey, Jazmine." Huey said. His grandfather, and brother kept walking.

"I just planned something for the two of us to do today." She said, pulling out a list. "First we can go down to this place called..."

"Actually, I was thinking of staying home today." Huey said.

Jazmine's golden day smile dropped into a look of sad surprise. "Oh." She managed.

Huey noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Um, do you want to come over to the house for...dinner?"

Jazmine's eyes brightened. "Yes!" She said, happily. The two walked together, following Grandad and Riley.

When the four finally reached the Freeman residence, they were all happy, calm, and ready to changed the profile back to the description Grandad wrote.

Grandad was humming as he cooked. The doorbell rang. "Oh, I'll get it." He said. Huey went to the stove to watch the food.

Grandad opened the door with a smile. His jaw dropped.

There was a 300 pound man, that smelled like a dumpster, he was wearing a sloppy drunken suit, and holding a single wilted flower.

"Uh, hi. Is Robert Freeman home? I'm Frederick. I brought the Bunny suit." The man said.

Grandad's face morphed into a look of angry memories.

"BOY!" He shouted. Grandad ran into the kitchen. "AHHHH!" Riley screamed. He jumped off of his seat, and ran through the kitchen. Grandad pulled off his belt, whipping the air. "I'm going to beat your little ass! Come over here!" He shouted. Jazmine and Riley stood by the stove, looking at each other. Peace was gone, and everything would return to what it was before.

"Danm infinite loop." Huey said.

The end


End file.
